Angel Warrior: Archangel
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: Three years after he averted Third Impact, Shinji Ikari finally gains the second chance he rightfully earned and deserves when Lady Gabriel angelizes him; making him her Joker. Now an angel; a Great Seraph and Archangel, watch Shinji make his mark on the world as a warrior of light. ShinjixGabriel
1. An Angelic Beginning Part 1

RWOL here with an alternate version of Rise of the Satan: The White Satan, this one called Angel Warrior: Archangel. This one came about from my Angel Shinji omake and several readers wanted to see this omake made into an actually story. So I decided to tackle this challenge, while making it a challenge fic at the same time. This will be a three-shot story, meaning there will only three chapters. So anyone who wants to take a crack at can so long you as you PM about making your version.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highschool DxD and its related works. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: An Angelic Beginning Part 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is said that a single choice has the gravest of consequences, both positive and negative. This truth is evident in the multiverse, a collection of universes that represent _every _known and unknown possibility. Each singular universe in this 'collection' represents a singular known or unknown possibility. Yet despite this truth being evident and universally accepted there are anomalies with Shinji Ikari being the biggest anomaly ever seen within the Neon Genesis multiverse.

In a vast majority of the universes in the Neon Genesis multiverse, Shinji averts Third Impact and restores the world becoming the Messiah. While there are those universes where Shinji instead chooses to accept Third Impact, it is his choice to avert it that has the greatest of consequences. This is the choice with the greatest consequences because three years after Shinji is reintroduced into the supernatural world when he is attacked and killed by a Fallen Angel and then reincarnated into a devil therefore gaining the second chance the universe denied him.

This is where the anomaly factor comes into play. In every universe where Shinji averts Third Impact, three years later he chooses to become a devil.

It is odd to see so many universes following the same path even with their minor deviations in those paths. In these universes, Shinji almost always chooses to be become a devil. In one, he is the devil servant of Rias Gremory. In another he is the devil servant of Sona Sitri. Hell there is a universe where he is the devil servant of Serafall Leviathan. It doesn't matter who reincarnated him; Shinji Ikari almost always chooses to become a devil.

Yet this disturbing trend continues in other various ways.

There are even a few universes where Second Impact never happened, where in these universes Shinji was never born a human but as a devil of Hell. In one particular universe he is the son of Lilith and the Original Lucifer, and the first Super Devil in existence. Others have him being the son of either the Original: Leviathan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Mammon or Satan. Again in others Shinji is still a pure-blooded devil; this time being from the 72 Pillars where he fights along side Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Asthroth, Serafall Sitri, Falbium Glasya-Labolas and Roygun Belphegor to dethrone the False Satans and become the **Rokudai MaŌ **(Six Great Satans).

When it comes to Shinji Ikari and his numerous multiverse counterparts, they are omniversal anomalies that somehow fit into the system yet without damaging it.

As such, an omniversal search began to find at least one universe where Shinji Ikari is not a devil for whatever reason; either because he chose to become one or was born one. There had to be one universe where Shinji wasn't a devil.

And finally after countless eons, an extensive and exhaustive search in the multiverse, there is _one _universe where Shinji never chose to be become a devil. No in this universe, Shinji instead chooses to become the extreme opposite of a devil... an angel of Heaven.

This is that universe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Three years._

_It's been three years since I prevented Third Impact._ Shinji Ikari thought as he walked through the gates of Kuoh Academy. The academy had been an all-girls academy for 50 years and had only recently opened its gates to boys starting five years ago. As the hidden Messiah walked the grounds of the academy, he felt his depression and envy rise as he noticed his fellow teenagers doing what he could not; living life. Boys talking with their friends, girls in their own cliques, and most importantly: boys with their girlfriends.

Of course, even though the school had been coed for three years now, only a handful of girls actually had their own boyfriends. Most of the girls here thought of boys as perverted and wanted little or nothing to do with them. Shinji himself was envious of those boys who had managed to get themselves a girlfriend.

_At least they have someone in this world._ Shinji thought enviously as he hid his depression expertly behind an apathetic expression.

Even being the guy who saved the world had its trade-offs.

He was Shinji Ikari – the Third Child of NERV, pilot of the Evangelion Unit 01, Angel Slayer, Berserker and the Messiah. Together with fellow pilots Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Sohryu, Shinji had risked life and limb in order to defend mankind from the Angels. But his greatest trauma came from the schemes and manipulations of his own father, Gendo Ikari.

His estranged father, an utterly ruthless bastard, had conspired with a group of men, called SEELE, to trigger what was known as **Third Impact**, using him and his Eva to initiate what they referred to as Instrumentality. Essentially, it was the forced evolution of mankind, which would have wiped out everyone on the entire planet and given them the "power of God".

However, their years of scheming and planning had one flaw.

Shinji Ikari himself.

It was at the peak of the Instrumentality ceremony, when everyone and everything was wrapped in the aura and power of the **Red Earth Ceremony**, that Shinji, while still inside Unit-01, momentarily gained control of the ceremony and rejected everything they were trying to do.

However, in doing this, Shinji had changed everything.

Gendo and SEELE were wiped out. NERV was wiped out. The Evangelions were wiped out. All traces of the Angels were wiped out. Everyone employed with NERV never worked for NERV. And all knowledge of Shinji Ikari being an Eva pilot was wiped from the memories of everyone who knew him.

Shinji had basically rewritten the history of the world for the last 15 years.

However, in doing so, it was only after everything had changed that Shinji realized what he had done. He had saved everyone on the planet... and left himself alone.

His mother and father were gone. His guardian Misato was alive but didn't remember him. His roommate and fellow pilot Asuka was back living in Germany. Rei didn't exist because she was created by NERV. It was the same for his friends Toji and Kensuke; alive and well but no memory of Shinji Ikari.

While he couldn't bring back 3½ billion people, the world itself had been changed and healed to its Pre-Second Impact state.

He was still Shinji Ikari, but in this new world his parents had died years ago and essentially left him as a ward of the state. This is where he found himself now; alone and filled with the horrible memories of a life he wished he could forget.

The only up-side, and it was a somewhat shallow one, is that Shinji found out he had a good-sized trust fund left by his parents before they died, so as to provide for his food and shelter. He also found out that his mother had registered him for Kuoh Academy since he was a baby. Apparently Yui had been expecting a girl; not that she didn't love Shinji for being a boy but it did explain where the name Rei came from. It was to Shinji's good fortune that the school had changed its policy to go co-ed, making his presence here to be somewhat easier.

Now 17 years old and into his third year at the co-ed school, Shinji was still alone and wondering what new horrors were in store for him.

As he walked along, he noticed four things that had become the norm at this school.

The first thing he saw was a young, handsome boy with short blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in the typical dark-gray school uniform, neatly pressed and tied, with polished brown shoes, standing in the center of a small harem of very cute girls. This was Yuuto Kiba, the school prince; a nice enough guy, which is something that all the girls seemed to appreciate.

He then saw three scowling boys whom he knew from his class.

The first was Matsuda, the tallest of the group who had very-short light grey hair, who reminded Shinji of Toji; both being jocks. Nowadays, however, he spent his time peeping on the girls, and Shinji had once heard him say things like 'Shut up or I will rape you in my mind.' There was Motohama, often called a glasses-wearing pervert, who had short, shaggy black hair, and joked that his glasses had the ability to measure a girls three sizes. This guy reminded Shinji of Kensuke. And lastly was Issei Hyoudou, a somewhat dim-witted hentai who wanted to build himself a harem, which was the scuttlebutt amongst several of the girls who detest hentais.

Apparently they loathed Kiba because he was more popular with the ladies than they were. Not that Shinji could blame the girls' actions towards the Perverted Trio; he found they disrespected men like him and Kiba.

Suddenly he saw the boys' heads turn towards the gates, as three very important people walked in.

The first was Rias Gremory, an extremely gorgeous bishoujo and object of every guy's fantasy. With her cyan colored eyes and very long, flaming red hair, not to mention her voluptuous figure, this included breasts that Asuka would kill to have, made her the most noticeable and sought after young woman in the entire school. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform; a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt that seemed a size too small due to how tight it looked on her and doing nothing to hide the large shape of her ample breasts, with a black ribbon worn as a tie, a black shoulder cape and matching waistcoat, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

In a lot of ways, this girl reminded Shinji of Asuka.

After Rias was Akeno Himejima and the former's BFF (and possible lesbian love interest due to the rumors spread thanks in part to the Perverted Trio). With her extremely long raven hair in a ponytail that reached her ankles, an athletic and shapely body that would put most super models to shame, a warm and gentle smile and purple eyes, not to mention her cheerful and outgoing personality, she was the idol of many girls, and the fantasy of many boys. In a way, she reminded him of Misato.

Trailing behind her was Koneko Toujou, the school mascot. A first year student, she had short silver hair and gold eyes, a petite figure and seemed to be carrying herself as if walking on a cloud. All the girls thought she was uber-cute and all the boys looked at her like she was some loli-girl, wanting to do ecchi things to her. She didn't smile, unlike the other two girls, and just seemed to stare out across the sea of students, as if looking all through them. Wearing a uniform much like the others, except that it didn't have a shoulder cape, this girl reminded Shinji of Rei.

Then she walked in.

Every head, male and female, turned to look at the _goddess_ who blessed this school with her presence.

Gabriella D'Angelo.

She was taller than most girls at Kuoh (5'11½"), painfully beautiful to the point one thought her beauty was literally unreal… otherworldly even. She had a body that made both Rias and Akeno's pale in comparison to her own; the very definition of an hour-glass figure. Breasts so large and perfectly round that many of the boys had coined them "The finest pair of breasts in the world!", an impossibly thin waist led to wide, flaring and curvy hips led to long, toned and shapely legs which led to perfect dainty feet. The shirt of her uniform looked like it was painted due to how tight it is, doing nothing to hide the perfect shape her large breasts and how they defied gravity by not sagging a bit; being unbelievably perky. The short skirt was fairly tight, showing off her nice, tight and firm bubble butt and made her already long legs look even longer and one couldn't help but fantasize about having those perfect legs wrapped around them.

Her short blonde hair shone in the morning sun like spun gold, eyes the purest of sapphire that anyone has ever seen, a face that made the Mona Lisa look pathetic and made one want to make a portrait to her instead.

She wasn't just physically beautiful beyond compare, but also beautiful on the inside. She's polite and humble, calm, soft-spoken and amiable. She is also kind and gentle and one couldn't help but love her. One couldn't dislike her no matter how hard they tried (despite the fact the girls tried because how bloody beautiful she is).

As she walked, it was if some instinct made one take notice and gives her the respect she deserved, as if her mere presence commanded it. Even the hidden devils of Kuoh gave her their begrudging respect, their minds unable to comprehend how a mere human could cause such a reaction within them. Other humans yes, but them… proud devils of the Underworld… there were more to her than meets the eye.

She ignored the whispers, the stares and glares, the requests from boys (even a few girls) to go out with them, as she headed towards the main building. It was always the same thing for the past year since she came here, and today was no different. Along the way she turned towards him, Shinji Ikari, her sapphire eyes piercing him as she gazed upon him. Slowly a radiant smile lite her face, sending butterflies to Shinji stomach as he blushed healthily that this… goddess of feminine perfection would even give him the time of day to smile at him. Yet she does, ever since she came to Kuoh.

The boys glowered at him, jealous that he had Gabriella's attention. The girls wondered if the two of them were secretly lovers.

And Shinji?

He wondered what did he do get such attention from Gabriella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch break found Shinji in his usual spot by the old school building; far enough for some privacy but still close enough to make it back in time for the rest of his classes. As he was about take a bite from his lunch, he felt a presence next to him. Turning, he once again froze when he saw Gabriella take a seat next to him.

"Shinji-kun." Gabriella said in her harmonious voice and giving him her usual radiant smile. "How are you today?" she asked. Shinji gulped, always nervous around Gabriella despite the fact she has lunch with him every day for the past few months.

"I'm fine Gabriella-san." He answered getting a nod from the girl. He used to call her 'D'Angelo-san', but she quickly ended that by asking him to call her Gabriella-san instead. He couldn't tell her no. "How are you today?"

"I am fine Shinji-kun." Gabriella said with a smile. "If you don't mind I'd like to discuss the project Kozuki-sensei assigned us." Shinji nodded his head, remembering the school-wide project was about finances and how to properly manage them. Since having good financial skills was vitally important, the school decided that the students needed to develop this skill so they wouldn't screw themselves over and ruin their finances. "I would like to have you as my partner Shinji-kun." She said reaching over and gently taking his hand into her own.

Shinji felt his face heat up, knowing he was blushing deeply. There were multiple parts to the project, including having a partner of the opposite gender to simulate a couple sharing their finances. After that was revealed, Gabriella was swarmed by the guys in their class, literally begging her to be their partner. Many of the girls snorted and like Shinji waited out the rest of the class until the next period bell rang. During that time, not one girl even approached Shinji to ask him to be her partner, who wasn't surprised but it still hurt to know that they didn't even consider him worthy of being their partner.

He could tell her no, but he didn't want to. Here was this goddess in human form asking him to be her partner, him – Shinji Ikari, out of all the boys at Kuoh who literally dropped to their hands and knees and begged her to be their partner. He looked into her sapphire eyes, so beautiful and radiant he couldn't help but get lost in them that the words came spilling from his mouth.

"I'd like that Gabriella-san."

She beamed at him, leaning in and giving Shinji a kiss that was dangerously close to his mouth. Leaning back with a faint blush dusting her cheeks, Gabriella fought the urge to lean in and French kiss Shinji.

"Thank you Shinji-kun. I want you to meet me by the gate when school lets out so we can head to my place and discuss the project more." Gabriella said getting up and leaving. Shinji unashamedly stared at Gabriella's pert rear end, watching the sensual sway of her shapely hips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't like this." Akeno Himejima, VP of the Occult Research Club and Queen of Rias Gremory said with clear agitation in her voice. She was looking out the window of her classroom, watching jealously as Shinji ate with that whore Gabriella. Ever since Gabriella D'Angelo came to Kuoh, she [Akeno] and Rias were bumped down as the most popular and beautiful girls in Kuoh, replaced by the 'Goddess of Kuoh' as Gabriella had been named. Another strike against Gabriella was her closeness to Shinji Ikari, Akeno's man even if Shinji didn't know he belonged to her and she had yet to make her claim on him.

A few feet away, sitting at her desk, Rias shook her head at her Queen's possessive nature when concerning Shinji Ikari. It wasn't that Rias wasn't as possessive as Akeno, desiring the Angel Slayer in more ways than one, but there were times Akeno's possessiveness grated on her nerves. "You know you cannot harm her Akeno." The redhead beauty said noticing the electricity sparking in her Queen's hand. Said Queen relaxed her hands, the electricity disappearing.

"He is so close yet so far away." Akeno whispered as she gazed lovingly at Shinji, ignoring the whore beside him. Rias nodded in agreement. After Shinji rejected Third Impact and restored the world to its pre-Second Impact state, the leaders of the three factions came together and put a man-date on Shinji to leave him alone and let him live his life without any more supernatural interference. It was the least they could do for him after all he suffered and sacrificed for during the wars.

"I know Akeno-chan." Rias said her voice longing as she envisioned Shinji as her servant and her pampering him. The sexual and naughty kind of pampering. "But with my plan, he'll be ours, yours and mine, to have our wicked ways with as we please."

"How kinky of you Buchou." Akeno teased appearing behind her King and groping her large breasts. Rias moaned as her Queen massaged her breasts, liking the way her Queen stimulated her nipples with slight electric shocks. "You, me and Shinji-kun; in a hot, sweaty, passionate and kinky three-way. Our bodies slicked with sweat, the sheets stained with our juices, his large cock pumping in and out of our bodies… I'm nearly drenched thinking about it." Akeno moaned, slipping her hand into her skirt and lace panties, two fingers slipping in and out of her core.

"Fuck! Shinji-kun yes!" Rias moaned as she fingered herself to the delicious image her Queen placed in her head. She could see it; Shinji on top her, ravaging her generous breasts as he impressively didn't break his stride of making love to her. She saw his long and hard cock, moving in and out of her tight pussy, filling her up long and wide, and hitting her womb with each thrust. Akeno straddling her face as she [Rias] at her [Akeno] out. Akeno straddled her King, still fingering herself as she kissed the masturbating redhead. The raven-haired Queen saw the same scene as her King but it was reversed; it was Shinji making love to her as she ate out Rias. The two devils continued to self-pleasure themselves and making out until they finally came, screaming their release into the other's mouth.

Calming down and checking the time, the two she-devils cleaned themselves up and left for their next class, plotting to make Shinji theirs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When school ended, Shinji walked through the see of students as they left school to do whatever they do. As he walked, he remembered his promise to meet Gabriella by the school's gate and saw that she was there, surrounded by her harem of boys. He questioned exactly why she wanted someone like him, but steeled himself as he approached the 'wall'.

"Gabriella-san." He called out over the boys, all sound stopped when he did. Like the red sea, the boys parted to show him Gabriella who looked unperturbed at having so many boys throwing themselves at her. She smiled her usual radiant smile before walking towards him, taking his hand in her own and gently guided him away from her fans, the rest of the stunned students and Kuoh Academy. Shinji was almost beet red as Gabriella intertwined their arms, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked the path to her home. They could easily pass as a young couple in love to passer byers.

As they walked, a figure approached them from the opposite direction.

Shinji noticed that the figure was a young woman about his age. Very cute with charcoal colored hair, light purple eyes and a fairly athletic body. The school uniform was different from the one he saw the girls of Kuoh wear. It consists of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold on the left breast, a white dress shirt, a red bow as a tie, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

She stopped right in front of them, forcing him and Gabriella to stop, getting the blonde to narrow her eyes.

"Excuse me Ikari-kun." The girl spoke. Shinji raised an eyebrow at how this girl knew his name and was wary of her.

"Yes." He answered on guard.

"I'm Yuma Amano, and I'd like to ask if you'd go without me." She said smiling and ignoring the frowning blonde bombshell hanging off his arm.

Before he could answer, Gabriella spoke in a harsh tone that surprised him. "I'm afraid Shinji-kun must decline Amano-san. Shinji-kun and I already have plans seeing as we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

Shinji felt his brain freeze as Gabriella basically claimed that they were now official; that they were a couple. Yuma frowned, her plan of getting Shinji alone thrown off due to him having a supposed girlfriend. Plus there was something off about this girl but she couldn't put her finger on it. Gabriella and Shinji moved passed Yuma, continuing on to her place of residence as Yuma glared at them, specifically Gabriella.

Unknown to the three, a figure with golden eyes and eating a pudding pop had seen the entire scene and vanished in a red mandala to report to her King.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Occult Research Clubroom; One hour later)**

Kiba had never been as afraid of his King and Queen as he was now. Their **yoki** (demonic energy) was flaring wildly as Koneko went on with her report undisturbed at the maelstrom of devil energies smothering them like a miasma. _How in the fuck is she staying so Lucifer-damned calm when Buchou and Akeno are ready to kill something?! _Kiba thought incredulously at the unflappable Nekomata Rook.

Rias' eyes were literally red, glowing with her immense yoki as she went over the information her Rook had given her. _His girlfriend?! That whore has the right to claim MY Shinji; my future servant and lover as her boyfriend! _Rias thought angrily. _Argh! I should have realized those little things she did around Shinji-kun were signs she was interested in him. Damn it! She was scouting him! I'll have to step up my plans for him now!_ Rias thought as she stood and paced the room. "We'll be moving our plans for Shinji-kun up as well as dealing with this Gabriella."

"Buchou you can't mean…" Kiba left the sentence floating in the air.

"Hush Kiba-kun." Rias said softly to her Knight. "I'm not talking about having her killed. No I'll have her as a servant like Shinji-kun, but she won't enjoy him, that I promise." She said darkly getting Kiba to shake his head.

Koneko merely sat, eating her youkan, while smirking internally. With Shinji as a fellow peerage mate, she could finally get her claws in him. She knew that Rias and Akeno wanted him also, so they would have some competition over him, but Koneko was confident that she would have Shinji for herself. Who needed such large breasts when petite ones were easier to handle and much cuter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji thought he was in the twilight zone given the events of yesterday. Gabriella had asked him to be her partner for a school project, after school they walked to her house, only to be stopped by a cute girl along the way who asked him to go out with her, only for Gabriella to answer for him and claim they were a couple. After getting to her house; a fairly large Shinto shrine around 22,500 square feet and updated with all the modern amenities needed. After getting settled, Shinji asked Gabriella if they really were a couple as she claimed to Yuma.

She merely smiled before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a deep yet chaste kiss. Pulling back she answered; "I wanted you for a long time Shinji-kun and now that I have you, I won't let you go." And with that, she kissed him again, this time licking his lips and in his shock, opened his mouth and allowed her to explore his mouth with her tongue. It took a few moments for Shinji to respond before he kissed back. He fell backwards on the couch, allowing Gabriella to lie on top of him as they made out, his arms wrapping around her waist as her hands found his hair. Nearly twenty minutes later, they broke apart and stared lovingly in each other's eyes.

Then she said the three most powerful words he always wanted to hear; "I love you."

It made his heart swell with the near foreign emotion called happiness. He hugged her tighter, burying his face in the crook of her neck as she gently held him in her embrace, stroking his hair as they laid there. They stayed like that for a few more moments before reluctantly breaking apart and talked about the project. For the first time since the Angel Wars ended, Shinji truly felt relaxed. They talked, laughed, and joked like regular teenagers do, and Shinji enjoyed it, as a small part of his life was returning or was being recreated. She cooked him dinner, wanting him to sample her cuisine, and delighted by her excellent skill. When they saw the time, she asked him to stay the night, and of course he agreed.

The following morning, he awoke to her cuddling him, dressed only in a sexy white, gold trimmed sheer silk teddy. She was on top of him, her head and hands resting his chest, his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. He would have normally freaked out, yet he all felt was this sense of love and peace. He had to admit that she was cute sleeping; her blonde hair splayed out, her mouth slightly open and how her brow would twitch before she got comfortable again. He held her tighter, basking in her presence until she finally woke up, releasing a cute yawn as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

When her eyes met him, they brightened like the sun as she leaned in and kissed him. He eagerly returned the kiss, enjoying the taste of her as she tasted him. In his heart, he could feel his love for her growing. He wanted to love her back and that lead to a new problem.

Could he open up with her?

Would she believe him when he told her of how the world used to be; a dystopian wasteland being besieged by Angels who wanted nothing more than to wipe mankind off the map? Would she believe him when he told her about NERV, the Evangelions, his battles with the angels, all of his personal trials… basically everything? No she would claim he was crazy and needed help, and probably leave for a more 'normal' boyfriend.

He didn't know what to do as he sat in class, half focused on the lesson and half focused on his dilemma. He thought about it all throughout the day, even as school ended and met up with Gabriella again by the gates. They walked arm in arm out of the gates, following the same path they took yesterday, walking through the same park before they were stopped again by Yuma. She was dressed in a simple light purple blouse worn over a black thigh-length mini-dress, white socks and brown slipper-loafers. Shinji thought she was pretty but he has a woman a lot better than her.

"Yuma-san." Shinji said being polite.

"Shinji-kun." Yuma said happily ignoring the glare from Gabriella. "I was hoping to have a minute of your time."

Raising an eyebrow, Shinji answered; "I must decline Yuma-san. It would be poor of me to cheat on my girlfriend with another woman."

Yuma frowned before sighing. "I'm sorry Shinji-kun but I'm afraid we must do things the hard way now." She said before transforming. Her clothes suddenly shredded, as if exploding off her body, strap-like objects (resembling leather) wrapped around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black boots. Her hair went from charcoal gray to dark purple, her eyes going from reddish pink to light purple, her physical features seeming to grow by 10-to-15 years as a pair of large black-feathered wings emerged from her back.

Shinji backed up in shock as 'Yuma' stood before him, a dark smile on her beautiful face. She rushed the pair, a pinkish spear of light in her hands. Shinji tried to push Gabriella away but she stood between him and 'Yuma', catching the light spear in her right hand and crushed it before decking the fallen angel with her left. It was this scene that Rias and her peerage came onto, the Gremory Team widening their eyes as they saw Gabriella deck the fallen and leave her flat on her back.

'Yuma' laid there dazed and confused. A human shouldn't have the ability to grab a light spear unharmed, crush it and physically harm a fallen. Standing up, she glared at the girl, vowing to make her death extra painful. "I don't know how you did that but you're dead because of it!"

Gabriella snorted. "A wretched being such as yourself is no match for angel of my standing!" With that said, Gabriella started glowing. Unlike 'Yuma's' transformation, Gabriella did not destroy her clothes, instead they changed along with her. Her school uniform changed into a beautiful white, gold trimmed Greek-styled dress that wrapped around her neck, leaving her shoulders and upper-back bare, had a medium-sized circular hole in the center showing off her large cleavage, hugged her shapely figure, with a slit on the both sides to show off her long and luscious legs and gold gladiator-styled heels. White gold-trim opera length gloves covered her arms.

Gabriella herself then changed: like 'Yuma' she aged about a decade, her hair which was short was now long (reaching her waist) and curly and very luminescence like the sun itself. Her figure which very few women could ever hope to match was now on level that was unsurpassable and was truly the definition of perfection. She was more buxom; her breasts fuller and larger; her hips slightly wider and even curvier, her legs longer and more toned. Her face, well there was no word capable of describing it except _divine_. Twelve wings, each six feet long and gold in color, sprouted from her back as a brilliantly bright golden halo appeared above her head.

Shinji fell to his knees as he looked upon Gabriella stunned by her divine beauty and the aura she wielded. Even the devils were on their knees, captivated by her beauty but afraid due to the tremendous holy aura she was producing. It was beyond anything they felt; not even Sirzechs in his base form could actually compare the tremendous power this being wielded so easily.

'Yuma' was currently scared shitless; her eyes wide, her knees shaking, her body trembling in fear of the superior being before her. "It… it can't be… you can't be here…" she stuttered.

"There is no mistaking it." 'Gabriella' said to the scared Fallen in a sultry timbre tone. "It is I, Gabriel – the Great Seraph, Archangel of Power & Revelations and the Strongest Woman in Heaven!" she exclaimed getting the devils to pale. "You, you wretched fallen shall not harm Shinji-kun!" she shouted as she summoned her trusted blade the **Vorpal Sword**. It was a Flamberge sword with a Kriss-styled blade that was double-edged and 50 inches in length, with a white leather wrapped handle and basket-shaped guard to protect her hand. "This sword has slain many enemies; devils, fallen angels, monsters and demons." Gabriel said as she held her blade up in front of her. "With this blade I slew the Original Satans Mammon and Belphegor. This blade helped crippled the Original Satan Asmodeus before my brother Michael finished him off. This blade rent the Fallen Angels Chazaqiel and Bezaliel asunder. And now, one more fallen angel shall fall to it." Gabriel intoned swiping her down blade in a diagonal slash before turning and walking to Shinji.

The devils raised their eyebrows, only to drop their jaws as 'Yuma' was bisected in two; from her right shoulder to her left hip. Her upper body fell with a thud, her lower body following a few seconds later.

_I didn't even see her move! _Was the general thought of the devils. _She is one of the Great Seraphs and a legendary Archangel; she fought during the Great War, fought and killed two of the Original Seven Satans while crippling a third!_ _She __killed two of the Grigori leaders who were reputed to rival Azazel! What chance do we have against her if we try to stop her from taking Shinji?_

Shinji looked up at Gabriel, still in shock at what has just happen. Gabriel gently grasped his shoulders and brought him to his feet. He tried to work his mouth to say something but he couldn't form any words.

"I know you have many questions, Shinji-kun and I promise to answer them all." Gabriel promised to the stunned boy. "But this information will endanger you Shinji-kun and with the enemies you unknowingly made, you'll need the power and ability to protect yourself." She said summoning a playing card, white with gold designs; the Joker face and Heart.

"The Brave Saint…" Rias whispered in panic. No, this wasn't good. Shinji can't become a blasted angel. He's meant to be a devil. But she couldn't move due to Gabriel's aura keeping her rooted to her spot.

"I can give you that power but if you agree then there is no turning back." Gabriel warned the boy as he looked between her and the card. "If you agree then your old life will end, and a new one will begin. It will be filled challenges and the enemies you have made will increase. But you'll gain powers beyond comprehension; allies that you can count on to have your back, the pure friendships you were denied, and the chance to finally move on." She said getting Shinji to stare intently at the card.

He slowly reached forward towards the card, gently grasping Gabriel's hand and getting her to blush faintly. "Did you mean it… when you told me you loved me as Gabriella?"

Gabriel stared into his eyes, piercing him with her sapphire orbs before saying; "Yes. I truly and honestly love you Shinji-kun."

Rias, Akeno and Koneko were in shock at Gabriel's words, even more to see her lean in and kiss Shinji and to see Shinji kiss her back. A golden-white flash happened and blinded the devils. When it died down, the Great Seraph and Angel Slayer were gone.

"SATAN-DAMN IT!" Rias roared in anger, an enraged snarl on her beautiful face. She couldn't believe it! She was this close to getting Shinji to herself, only for a damned angel, a fucking Great Seraph/Archangel, to come in and snatch him away from her. Snarling like an animal, Rias summoned her yoki at full power and launched a devastating Power of Destruction at the fallen angel's dead body.

BOOM!

When the dust cleared, there was a massive crater where the fallen angel's body used to be. Breathing raggedly, the red haired beauty stomped off, muttering curses to the angel as her peerage followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Was that a dream?" Shinji asked himself. Yesterday seemed so surreal to him; Yuma transforming into a black winged angel, her trying to kill him, Gabriella saving him by transforming into a twelve winged angel and introducing herself as Gabriel the Great Seraph, her killing Yuma, and what happened afterward.

He tried to move only to freeze when he realized a few things. One, he was naked. Two, he couldn't move due to being wrapped up in someone's arms. Three, said person was a woman given the large, soft and round objects pressing up against him. Turning, Shinji saw a mop of golden blonde hair, its owner resting her head on his shoulder, her face buried in the crook of his neck. The woman yawned, her warm breath blasting into his neck as she lifted her head and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Shinji gasped as he recognized Gabriel, the events of the previous day coming back to him again.

The two just looked at each other, Shinji trying and failing to form a sentence while Gabriel was content in holding the handsome young man in her embrace. A few more moments Shinji finally asked; "So it wasn't a dream?"

Gabriel smiled, snuggling him even more as she answered; "No Shinji-kun, it wasn't a dream. What happened was real, and so is your new life as an Angel."

Shinji's eyes widened at that. "An… I'm… an Angel?!"

"Yes Shinji-kun an Angel." Gabriel said as she let go and moved away from him to the edge of the bed. "We, myself and now you, are different from the Angels you fought during the Angel Wars." She explained getting Shinji's eyes to widen even more that she knew about his past life. "As I promised Shinji-kun, you will get the answers to your questions." She reminded as she fluffed out her blonde hair.

Sighing, Shinji relaxed into the cool white silk sheets before another question popped into his head. "Gabriel-san where are we?"

Gabriel smiled before answering; "We are in Heaven, the home of angels and in my palace. I brought us here after you agreed to become an angel and I angelized you."

Shinji looked around the immense room; the walls were a pristine white with faint gold designs of angelic symbols. A diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling, on the left side of the room was a door that leads to an entertainment area, on the right side of the room was a door that leads to an office-styled study area. Two large French-styled glass doors led to a large balcony overlooking a large European garden.

"I see, so what now?"

"Come we shall shower. Afterwards and some breakfast, I'll give you a brief tour of Heaven while explaining everything you need to know." Gabriel said taking Shinji's hand in her own, pulling him over to her before pulling him to his feet and guiding him to her bathroom, with Shinji being so red one could see him even from earth.

Her bathroom, which was large and spacious, was equipped with a dual pearl sink counter with silver faucets and handles, an ornate bath tub that was the size of a mid-sized swimming pool, a shower that was encased on two sides by white marble that had a glass door leading in to it. It had a marble seat inside it and a non-slippery bath mat on the floor. There was a towel/linen closet off to the side of the shower, and of course a toilet.

Forty-five minutes later they were cleaned, ate breakfast and then dressed in the white clothes of Heaven. Gabriel wore her usual dress. Shinji wore white priestly robes; also gold trimmed and made him quite handsome given the deep blush Gabriel sported when Shinji appeared in it. Taking his hand in hers, Gabriel led him from her palace and into Heaven, getting him to gasp at the sheer beauty of it. It truly is a Utopian paradise.

As they walked, Gabriel told Shinji everything. How the Fallen were the true masterminds of Second Impact, using SEELE to take the blame, how they used the 3 ½ lives lost as an energy source to 'upgrade' their bodies with overwhelming power making them 'Super Angels'. She explained the Great War; a 9,000 year long war between Heaven, Underworld and the **Grigori** (the Fallen Angel organization), the deaths of God and the Seven Satans 1000 years ago, The Archangel Council taking over Heaven, the development of the Brave Saints system to help rebuild their forces. She explained about the Sacred Gears and that he was killed not just for denying the Fallen their goal, but also he has a powerful gear that made them fear him. She covered the power and abilities of Angels (powers he now has as her Joker) and Devils, explaining that somehow Fallen Angels retain their Light Powers when they fall.

She explained the various classes of Angels; the Three Spheres they are divided into. The First Sphere are angels that serve as the heavenly counselors and consists of the: Seraphim – the highest angelic class and which Gabriel is a member of and who guard the Throne of God; Cherubim the guardians of the way to the tree of life in the **Garden of Eden**; Ophanim (sometimes called Wheels) who are the carriers of the Throne of God.

The Second Sphere are the heavenly governors and consists of the: Dominions – the regulators of lower-level Angels and the angels who preside over nations; The "Virtues" or "Strongholds" lie beyond the _Ophanim_ (Wheels), their primary duty being to supervise the movements of the heavenly bodies in order to ensure that the cosmos remains in order; Powers/Authorities are warrior Angels who are the bearers of conscience and the keepers of history and oversee the distribution of power among humankind.

The Third Sphere are the heavenly messengers and soldiers: Principalities/Rulers carry out the orders given to them by the Dominions and bequeath blessings to the material world; their tasks is to oversee groups of people and are the educators and guardians of the realm of earth; the Archangels are a special class of Angels with unique powers among angel-kind and are given the title of "Archangel"; the Angels were the average every day beings humans talk about and the foot soldiers of Heaven's Army.

She told him that he is an Angel and that in time and with a lot of hard work he could 'ascend' in rank and class; meaning he could become an Archangel, Principalities/Rulers, Powers/Authorities, a Virtue, Dominion, Ophanim, Cherubim, or like her a Seraph. By the time she was done, it was almost evening so she led Shinji to the Great Hall to introduce him to her contemporaries and Lord Michael.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Great Hall of Heaven; the Throne of God)**

Michael, the Supreme Angel Lord and new the 'God', sat on his throne as the Archangel Council trickled in for the monthly meeting. The only one that didn't show up was Gabriel which was odd given how punctual the woman is as she's usually the first to show up. Metatron, Raphael, Uriel and the others also noted the odd occurrence and wondered what was up with Gabriel. The door opened and the object of their thoughts appeared, holding hands with another figure. As the two came closer, Michael and the other Angelic beings got a good look of the second figure; six-feet tall, soft brown hair, dark blue eyes, boyishly handsome with somewhat sharp features… wait a minute!

"Shinji Ikari!" Michael shouted getting wide eyes looks from the gathered angels. It wasn't every day you get to see the legend responsible for stopping the plots of the Fallen Angels; killing 17 absurdly overpowered Super Angels and restored the earth. Gabriel secretly enjoyed the looks of shock her fellow angels were giving her Joker, knowing that several of the female angels wanted Shinji for themselves given the 'Shinji Ikari Fanclub' they made. "You angelized him?!" Michael asked Gabriel with narrowed eyes.

Why had she, his most trusted sibling/subordinate, disobey his order?

"Yes _brother_. I anticipated the Fallen targeting Shinji-kun in retribution, and secretly watched over him by attending Kuoh Academy with him." She began getting odd looks from the others as they didn't realize the rudeness when she said 'brother'. It did explain why she wasn't in Heaven for that time as Gabriel hardly left Heaven unless for a mission. "The Fallen boldly attacked him in public and in my presence but I terminated her and offered him angelhood and he accepted. He is now my Joker." She explained to her audience.

"Cool another Joker like me." A cool voice said as its owner came into view. He is a handsome young man in his mid-to-late twenties with blond hair, green eyes, wearing priest cloths, and ten pure white wings sprouting from his back. He approached the two with a lackadaisical smile on his face. "I'm Dulio Gesualdo, Michael's Joker and the "Strongest Exorcist"." He said in a lazy drawl as he extended his hand for a handshake. Shinji returned the gesture before noticing everyone was looking at him, making him a bit nervous. "You know it's pretty funny that you, Shinji Ikari, known far and wide as the "Angel Slayer" and "Messiah" would become an Angel." Dulio chuckled.

"The title "Angel Slayer" is arguably the greatest misnomer ever." Raguel muttered to Sariel who nodded. The beautiful seraph (Sariel) gazed upon Shinji lustfully, a blush adorning her cheeks as her wings flickered between silvery-white and jet-black before she got a hold of herself.

"It's either karma, irony or a combination of the two." Shinji muttered but everyone still heard him. "So what happens now?" he asked.

"Now we see how powerful you are Shinji-kun." Gabriel said. "An Angel's power is denoted by the number of wings he/she has. Dulio here has ten wings, making him as strong as an Ophanim. I, as a Seraph, have twelve wings." She explained revealing her twelve gold wings to him once again. She snapped her fingers; Shinji felt his back pulse and wiggle a bit until his wings popped out, getting gasps from the other Angels. Shinji looked behind him to see _FOURTEEN_ wings… being platinum in color. Gabriel hesitantly reached out to touch her Joker's wings, feeling that yes they were as real her own wings and yes this was not a hallucination.

The only angels with uniquely colored wings were the Great Seraphs and those who obtained Archangel titles.

"Uh… I take it I just broke the norm around here?" Shinji asked feeling awkward.

Dulio chuckled uneasily. "…I think you just set a new standard…"

"There… is something else… another power…" Michael said looking at Shinji with a critical eye. "Can you summon your Sacred Gear?"

"Uh how?"

"Picture the strongest image you can Shinji-kun and raise your hand, doesn't matter which as your instincts will guide you." Gabriel explained to her Joker. Shinji nodded and pictured his mother Yui, his guardian Misato, his friends Toji and Kensuke, his fellow pilots Asuka (yes even her), Rei, Mari and Gabriel surrounding him, happy to see him. His body glowed with tremendous force before fading and in his right hand was long elegant silver spear.

"The True Longinus!" Michael gasped in shock/awe at seeing the _MOST POWERFUL_ of the 13 Longinus before his eyes. Gabriel smiled, happy she was able to get Shinji to join the side of light. She dreaded to think what would happen if those wretched devils at Kuoh had managed to sink their claws into him. This also gave Heaven another Longinus user and the two most powerful of the 13 on the side of light.

"This is truly a momentous occasion!" Michael said getting everyone's attention. "This calls for a celebration as we have gained a tremendously powerful ally thanks to Gabriel's actions. Come let us feast and celebrate!" he said getting cheers from her Angels. Gabriel gently grabbed Shinji's hand, guided him out of the Great Hall to the auditorium that had been quickly converted for the party thanks to Angelic magic. The party was festive and pretty tames given that their angels. They can't get two wild now can they?

* * *

And cut! The first chapter of Angel Warrior: Archangel is up and running. Now a few of the reviewers asked for me make my Angel Shinji omake into an actual story. The reason for naming this story Angel Warrior: Archangel is due to how I'm going to spin the Archangel rank in my crossover stories. In HSDxD, Michael is the only known Archangel while nearly every other angel as a Great Seraph. Since I've doing heavy research into Jewish/Christian demonology and the numerous Christian myths and legends, that I will add some accurate real-life info in this story. You guys can look up the three Spheres if you want to know more about it. There will be more angels than just the Seraphim.

Another thing is my own version of the Archangel. The word "archangel" is from the Greek words "arche" (ruler) and "angelos" (messenger) and is most often translated to "Chief Angel", signifying archangels' dual duties. Archangels rule over the universe's daily operation on missions from God, while also delivering messages from God to human beings. Despite being in the Third Sphere, Archangels are higher up in rank and authority in Heaven. In my stories, the word "Archangel" is a title bestowed upon angels chosen by God himself; those who are his most trusted. The titles correspond with their names and duties.

The reason for this is that people have given names to the archangels who have interacted with humans throughout history. Most of the archangels' names end with the suffix "el" ("in God"). Beyond that, each archangel's name has a meaning that signifies the unique type of work that he or she does in the world. For example, archangel **Raphael's** name means "God heals," because God often uses Raphael to deliver healing to people who are suffering spiritually, physically, emotionally, or mentally. Another example is the archangel **Uriel's** name, which means "God is my fire/light." God charges Uriel with shining the light of divine truth on the darkness of people's confusion, helping them seek wisdom because Uriel is the angel of Wisdom.

Gabriel is the "Archangel of Revelations", basically the messenger for God and his chosen humans. In my stories, Gabriel is the "Archangel of Power and Revelations" since her names translates to "God is my strength". The reason for the change in religious title is due to Gabriel's title "The Strongest Woman in Heaven" as she is the most powerful female angel in Heaven. And since her name means "God is my strength", the title "Archangel of Power" fits her to a T while keeping her natural title she's known for (Gabriel is normally seen as female). Also I was inspired by the Greek God of Strength and Might Kratos and no not the main character from God of War no matter how badass he is.

The Four Great Seraphs; Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael are called is due to being the most powerful angels in heaven. Despite this, from my research there are twelve Archangels with seven of the twelve forming the septet the Seven Archangels who are the counterpoints of the Seven Princes of Hell. As such these angels will be seen in my story along with Shinji being the 13th Archangel and fifth Great Seraph.

**Godai Serafu **(Five Great Seraphs): Michael - Archangel of Protection, Justice, Strength and Courage; Gabriel - Archangel of Power and Revelations; Raphael - Archangel of Healing and Medicine; Uriel - Archangel of Fire, Light and Wisdom; Shinji Ikari - Archangel of Twilight (Shinji's special ability as an angel), Destruction and Warfare.

Other known Archangels: Ariel - Archangel of Animals and Nature (Fallen angel, killed by Rei during the Angel War); Azrael - Archangel of Death; Chamuel - Archangel of Farsight; Haniel - Archangel of Grace; Jeremiel - Archangel of Prophetic Dreams/Visions; Jophiel - Archangel of Beauty and Artisans; Metatron - Archangel of Guidance and "Ninja" (in HSDxD he is seen as a Ninja otaku); Raguel - Archangel of Harmony; Raziel - Archangel of Secrets, Law and Order; Sandalphon - Archangel of Music (Twin of Metatron, Fallen angel, killed by Asuka during the Angel War); Zadkiel - Archangel of Benevolence, Mercy and Forgiveness. These angels will be seen/mentioned in this story.

Other information I'll address is the name Gabriella D'Angelo. D'Angelo is Italian for "Of the angels" while Gabriella is a feminine version of Gabriel. The Vorpal Sword is a sword from used by Lewis Carroll in his nonsense poem "Jabberwocky". And for Gabriel's appearance, use the Head Angel from the Queen's Blade anime.

As such I've made the omake into a three-shot story, but I may make it a full story.

You know the deal; read and review. Flames will be ignored.


	2. An Angelic Beginning Part 2

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: An Angelic Beginning Part 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been three and half months since Shinji was angelized and became the newest Angel in heaven and things have been good for Shinji who was truly enjoying his rightfully earned and deserved second chance. Since she was responsible for making Shinji an Angel, Gabriel trained and educated Shinji in the ways of the angels. She told her beloved she was going to train him into the ground; destroying him to his foundations and rebuilding him into a true tower of strength. She cited that becasue she loves that she will be hard on him because she wanted to make sure he can survive the challenges that awaited him in this world.

It touched Shinji that she wanted him to survive. While Misato did care about him, it was only to a degree as she had no hesitence in sending him to the front lines and put him in near death situations time and again. The bitch didn't even apologize for getting him nearly boilded alive by the 5th Angel Ramiel the former "Archangel of Thunder" without trying to find out about the angel's capabilties first.

Gabriel trained Shinji in mastering his powers; properly using his **Seiki **(Holy energy), angelic combat, Angel Magic and flight. She showed him how to make light-based weapons other than the common spear; swords, knives, daggers, war hammers, shields, etc. Given that he wields the "Holy Lance" the True Longinus; he had to learn **Sojutsu **(spear techniques) to properly use it in combat. And since the "light spear" was the commonly used weapon for angels, that was easy to do. Gabriel added **Kenjutsu **(sword techniques) for Shinji's secondary armed fighting style.

He showed a surprising amount of aptitude with his light based powers, becoming an expert in a short amount of time. He showed the most surprising ability that he would later dub his **Twilight **(夕闇; _Yuuyami_); the unique ability to use both Light and Darkness separately and even mix them into a perfect union Twilight.

This had caused an upoar when Gabriel gave her report on Shinji's progress. No angel of Heaven could be able to do such a thing since Light and Darkness were extreme opposites; having the ability to use both and even combine them together into a perfect singular energy source didn't sit well with the other angels.

Gabriel had immediately gone on the 'attack' to defend her beloved, citing that with God and the Satans dead the balance between light and dark was disrupted allowing for the possiblity of Holy-Demonic beings such as Shinji. She managed to convince them that Shinji having this ability was a true blessing since as an angel, he could and would use this for the light instead of the darkness if the devils at Kuoh had succeeded in devilizing him and discovered his unique talents.

Many had grimaced at that and agreed with Gabriel that while unprecendented, Shinji's ability being used for the light was better than him using it for the darkness.

As Shinji's training continued, another surprise was revealed; Shinji's power-level and combat prowess. Being the "Strongest Woman in Heaven" meant Gabriel is vastly powerful and has insane combat prowess; being a Grandmaster in all areas and showing why she's the second most powerful angel in Heaven. In the three months of training, Shinji showed that his power level was already in the Ultimate-Class range, being just within the Upper S-Class (SSS-Class) level and easily on par with Uriel the third strongest angel in Heaven.

While initially surprised at her beloved's power, Gabriel merely saw it as Shinji being capable of protecting himself which is what she cares about most. For Shinji's combat ability, it was as if he was born to be a god of war; he was just a natural when it came to combat. He grasped the basics and concepts of each technique and lesson at a frightening pace where even the most gifted of angels took decades to learn and master. He even found ways of improving the current battle techniques that even she didn't think of.

While many were surprised at this, Gabriel only claimed that Shinji would be a great 'asset' to the divine cause.

Many questioned exactly how Shinji has such vast powers and many had their own theories, Gabriel included.

Gabriel claimed that Shinji's power level is due in part to the fighting 15 (Asuka and Rei killed one fallen angel each) Ultimate-class Fallen Angels. Those Fallen Angels were of Ultimate-class powers before they used the 3½ billion lives lost during Second Impact to enhance their already immense powers. That is part of the reason why Shinji has the moniker "The World's Strongest Human" because he was able to fight and defeat those overwhelmingly powerful angels. Fighting such beings forced Shinji to become stronger at a faster rate than normal humans could handle; pushing his body to its upmost limits.

She also theorized that Shinji's constant exposure to **Dark Holy Energy **(暗い聖気___, Kurai_ _Seiki_) from the Fallen Angels caused his body to adapt it, absorbing it which accumulated into the core of his soul. It is because of this exposure that Shinji's body was already attuned to it and when she angelized him, the Kurai Seiki was converted into pure Seiki and possibly opened the doorway for Shinji's Yuuyami ability.

Thus his advanced growth rate toward the angel ways.

Michael, on the other hand, revealed that both of Gabriel's theories were partially correct but there is more. In truth, Shinji was a human/angel hybrid before his angelization. When the Fallen Angels forced the **Original Angel** to explode, 'his' angelic energies washed over the world and affected all those born around that time. They became human/angel hybrids as the immense angelic energies altered their genetic codes. When Shinji rejected Third Impact, he purged the world of any remaining traces of Seiki, including his fellow human/angel hybrids, thus being the only human/angel hybrid left. And later when Gabriel angelized him, it only strengthened his angelic side to the point of assimilating his human half and made him a "true" angel.

It did explain why Gabriel had her Boss Joker card back; with a Shinji being a "true" angel like herself, he was removed from the Brave Saint system because he registers as a true angel not a reincarnated one.

This combined with his battles explained why Shinji is such a powerhouse and there was no telling how powerful he'll become when he fully realizes his full potential.

Becasue of this, Michael had decided to 'ascend' Shinji to Seraphim class, making him the fifth Great Seraph and gave him an Archangel title.

_Shinji Ikari by the power invested in me as the God of Heaven, I Michael, hereby promote you to the ranks of the Seraphim, the highest class of angels and give you the right to lead your own Brave Saint. You shall join Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael and myself by becoming the Fifth Great Seraph and __hence forth I dub thee Shinji Ikari - the Great Seraph and the "Archangel of Twilight, Destruction, Death & Warfare". _Michael had decreed to all in the Great Hall witnessing Shinji's ascension.

Shinji accepted his new statuses and titles with great humility as his fellow angels chanted his name and cheered for him.

While happy for her beloved for gaining Seraphim, Great Seraph and Archangel statuses, Gabriel had been highly displeased at Shinji's Archangel title. The reason was because Angels of Destruction were given grim and destructive duties most of the time; mainly to punish sinners emphatically using whatever means were necessary. The Angels of Destruction were used to send a message to the believers that if they continued to sin wantonly, then their punishments would be more unholy than eternal damnation in hell. Among the 12,000 Angels of Destruction, the most powerful and dangerous was Samael the accuser, seducer and destroyer. He was the one God trusted the most because he was ruthlessly efficient in his job that the others just didn't compare to him and many rightfully feared his name alone. It was the very reason he was given the title "Archangel of Destruction"; he was the very pinnacle of the AoDs.

But Samael fell into darkness and corruption becoming one of the most feared and powerful Fallen Angels ever seen in history. He mated with Lilith after she left the Garden of Eden and after she shed her humanity by becoming the first demoness; a Succubus. He then took Naamah, Eisheth Zenunim and Agrat bat Mehlat, three of the four **Dark Angels of Prostitution**, as wives. Years later he tempted Eve into eating the forbidden fruit and after her banishment seduced and impregnated her with Cain who after the murder of his half-brother Abel would become the **"Father of all Vampires"** due to God's curse.

Because of this Samael was punished by God; turned into the very thing God hated most... a serpent thus becoming a Fallen Angel/Dragon hybrid. And due to being named the "Poison of God", Samael gained the ultimate Dragon killing poison that not even the two Divine Dragons Great Red and Ophis would survive. Samael was then sealed away, but not before he got revenge by killing most of his former fellow Angels of Destruction and slaughtering a large numbers of dragons. His name is revered and reviled at the same time among all three factions and many among the three factions made sure the seals on Samael remained strong.

As such Gabriel made a note to watch Michael more carefully where it concerned her beloved for she did not know what her brother was planning concerning Shinji.

She remembered the argument they had shorty after Shinji's first party ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback: Gabriel's POV**

_"Why did you disobey my orders Gabriel?" Michael asked me in a harsh tone that he rarely took. Even though angry at me, his perpetually sad eyes made him look even sadder. I stared at him with my arms crossed unflinchingly before answering. _

_"You should know why I did it Michael." I said evenly. "After everything he suffered for humanity to give them a second chance, he deserved a second chance himself but you denied me the chance to help him!" I told him in an equally harsh tone. _

_"Because he's not a true believer!" he countered evenly. "We couldn't risk corrupting the system with a non-believer. I too was saddened at what he had to endure at the hands of others, including those who used him while lying about caring for him but I couldn't risk the system."_

_"And you didn't think that maybe with time, we could convince Shinji-kun to believe in our father's teachings?" I asked him. "All we had to do was gradually warm him up to our ways and in time he would have accepted our ways."_

_"You keep saying 'in time' but even with time he wouldn't have truly believed the teachings." Michael countered me. "Given what he has gone through he would have constantly doubted them and question them even more than he already does."_

_"Even with that possibility we still should have taken the chance." I persisted. "Our world marked him in ways no human could truly understand; it would have dragged him back into it sooner or later."_

_"But the mandate..."_

_"You're being foolish brother!" I snapped at him. "The Fallen Angels would have never let Shinji-kun live in peace; seeking vengeance against him for denying them their wretched plans! And given how the devils recruit beings for their peerages and with Shinji-kun's vast accomplishments he would have been forced into devildom and I refused to let that happen!" I shouted at him. _

_"Why are you so adamant about this Gabriel?" he asked getting frustrated. "Why are you fighting so hard for Shinji?"_

_"You want to know why. It's simple Michael... I love him that's why." I revealed to my stunned brother. "In all my longs years of living, I've never seen a man like Shinji-kun." I said placing a hand over my heart knowing I was blushing. "Michael, you have not seen his soul the way I do; it so pure despite the hell he went through. Most would lose their purity but he maintains his. His soul is so warm it is like the sun; I cannot help but want to bask in its warmth." I said thinking over all the things that caused me to fall in love with Shinji. "Despite the pain and suffering, Shinji found it within himself to forgive those that harmed and used him where others would seek vengeance. Despite being forced into a bleak darkness, Shinji found enough light to illuminate his life as to live on and avert Third Impact." I said staring my brother in the eyes._

_"That is why I did what I did. You can call me selfish but I don't care. I decided that I would help Shinji-kun even if I had to 'fall' to do so! Why because I love him!" I said resolutely before leaving my stunned brother._

**Flashback ends**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I don't know what your planning brother, but if harms my Shinji then you'll answer to me. _Gabriel thought while smiling at her beloved for his ascension.

Shinji's Ascension Party was a grand affair as he humbly accepted his new roles in Heaven. There was food and non-alcoholic drinks, lively music, party games and other party things. Since it was his party, the spot light was on Shinji the entire time, something he still disliked even after three years of being semi-normal. As such, he had to make rounds throughout the party talking to his fellow angels and dance with every female angel in Heaven. Which didn't sit well with Gabriel as she did not like the feelings welling up in her breast at seeing Shinji in the arms of another woman even if they were just dancing. Pushing down the feelings, Gabriel sought out her brother/leader Michael to get some answers.

"Brother may I have a word with you." Gabriel said in a neutral tone once she found Michael which wasn't hard due to his sparkling diamond-like wings and triangular halo. Michael sighed before nodding and leading his sister to a private booth; it was far enough so as to not be disturbed but still allow the two to watch the party. Sitting down, the two angelic legends looked at each other with a fairly tense atmosphere around them. "What are you planning with Shinji-kun brother?" Gabriel said getting to the point. "You make him the Archangel of Destruction which was originally held by the most powerful of them, Samael who pretty much ruined the title he once honorably held before he fell. Are you planning to have Shinji take Samael's place; to become the new Samael? Is this some kind of convoluted punishment because I disobeyed your orders?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

Michael sighed again, the weight of being Heaven's leader weighing down on him again. "I'm not going to lie to you sister. I do not like what you have done; going behind my back, disobeying my orders and making Shinji into a true angel. But this is not a punishment towards you or Shinji as your actions have brought Heaven a great power to use against our enemies." Michael said looking at his sister. "As for making him the Archangel of Destruction, Death and Warfare, those are the only positions that truly fit Shinji due to what he has experienced." he said.

Gabriel narrowed eyes were now slits and the slight leaking her robust killing intent prompted Michael to elaborate.

"What I'm saying Gabriel is that despite your claims of his purity, Shinji was changed by his experiences for both the better and the worse. There is a darkness inside him that be channeled into his duties as the Archangel of Destruction. And no Shinji will not have Samael's duty as the seducer but everything else Shinji will do." Michael said getting Gabriel to relax slightly. "I intend to have Shinji revive the Angels of Destruction because I believe that Shinji can handle being their Chief Angel; taking over our late brother's Kemuel's duties because Za'afiel refuses do to so." he explained to his still tense sister. "For being the Archangel of Death I needed a replacement for Azrael after her death during the Great War and for Warfare it is due to Shinji's insane combat prowess. Also I plan to ascend Dulio to Ophanim status and make him the "Archangel of Sky, Storms, and Destruction" so he can help Shinji and Za'afiel."

"There is a reason why you're reviving the AoDs now because you had no incentive to do so before." Gabriel stated still suspicious of her brother's motivates.

Michael sighed before answering; "The reason is because Metatron has come across information concerning a group that calls themselves the **Khaos Brigade**. As of now, we have little information on this group but I get the feeling they're exactly their namesake; an army of disaster."

Gabriel took a breath to calm herself down as she took in her brother's explanation. On one hand she was happy for her beloved Shinji becoming a Seraphim, Great Seraph and Archangel like herself but on the other hand she did not like his Archangel titles. Samael pretty much ruined the AoDs due to his actions but here is her brother claiming that Shinji could the restore the honor of the AoD and that with the AoDs back Heaven would be stronger if this Khaos Brigade does prove to be a threat. She sighed mentally, hoping her Shinji would ready to handle this new challenge in his life.

Looking at her brother, Gabriel spoke; "I'll accept this Michael. I may not like this but I'll trust you on this and hopefully we'll have more on this Khaos Brigade. I'll have to up Shinji's training if they do turn out to be threat." she said getting up and leaving to join Shinji again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks have past since Shinji's ascension to Seraphim, Great Seraph and Archangel statuses and he has been busy. Firstly he read up on his duties as an Angel of Destruction and as the Archangel of Destruction. He was a bit troubled at being simply put a "Punisher" for Heaven but he got over that easily since he would be able to punish those truly worthy of divine punishment. But he didn't know if he could handle being the Chief Angel of the AoDs, especially after what this Samael pulled before he was sealed away but some encouragement from Gabriel helped Shinji somewhat overcome his nervousness he had for his new position. Thankfully Dulio would also become an Angel of Destruction and help Shinji revive the this group of angels.

Secondly, he had to get his **Brave Saint** up and running. Since it is based on card games like Poker, Black Jack, etc. Michael had done heavy research on the history of the Suits in cards so as to make the Brave Saint system as effective as possible. The Suits used by the Brave Saint system are: Club, Spade, Heart, Diamond, Crown (aka the Royal), Castle, Cross, Bullet, Oracle, Star and Rose. Each Seraphim could choose their suit and even change it later on but the Four Great Seraphs had a fixed suit due to them being the four _most powerful_ angels in Heaven and they would set the standard for the Brave Saint use. As the Fifth Great Seraph, whatever suit Shinji chose would become his fixed suit.

When it came to his Brave Saint Suit, Shinji chose the Oracle. The suit's symbol was a coin with a horizontal yin-yang like infinity symbol as the Oracle is connected to duality which fits since Shinji commanded equal and opposing forces in his Yuuyami ability.

With his suit chosen and bound to him, Shinji needed to find worthy recruits for his Brave Saint. Angels recruited differently from devils; where devils choose their servants based on strength and talent alone, the angels choose and reincarnate talented humans who are strong followers and have a "pure heart". As such only members of the church and other followers were reincarnated into angels.

Gabriel had made things a bit easier for her beloved by giving him a large binder filled with the files of trustworthy church members and other followers. As Shinji thoroughly looked through each file, Gabriel explained that there were Low-class, Mid-class and High-class exorcists and the Top 10 exorcists served one the ten seraphs, though since there were only eight seraphs since two fell (Remiel and Sandalphon) two of the exorcists didn't serve on a Brave Saint.

The Number 1 Ranking Exorcist overall is Dulio who serves Michael.

The Number 2 Ranking Exorcist is Griselda Quarta who is also the Number 1 Ranking female exorcist serves Gabriel as her Queen.

The Third Ranking Exorcist serves Uriel.

The Fourth Ranking Exorcist serves Raphael.

The Fifth Ranking Exorcist serves Metatron.

The Sixth Ranking Exorcist serves Raguel.

The Seventh Ranking Exorcist serves Raziel.

And the Eighth Ranking Exorcist serves Sariel.

The former Ninth and Tenth Ranking Exorcists; Hero Descendants Siegfried and Author Pendragon left the Church and are considered rogue.

As he searched, Shinji came upon two promising recruits; Xenovia and Asia Argento. Xenovia had been trained by Griselda and proved to be a prodigy becoming an exorcist at age 12 and a High-class exorcist just a year ago at age 16; becoming the Third Ranking Female Exorcist. She wielded two legendary Holy Swords; the **Peerless Sword **Durandal of Roland the** Ultimate Paladin** and the **Holy Sword of Destruction** Excalibur Destruction of the Excalibur fragments. Shinji decided she would be his Queen of Oracles. Also in a way she reminded him of Rei due to her solemn expression and her bluntness.

With Asia he could relate to her in a way due to reading about her life since both were abandoned by their parents but there lives diverged after that. Even though she was raised in the Church while kind and nurturing, Shinji could see she was being used just for her divine Sacred Gear **Twilight Healing**. Asia genuinely wanted to help others with her gifts yet she was taken advantage of by the Church; having her heal only those who can pay for it and ignoring those who couldn't. He read she made several complaints about this but was told to be silent as "Only God chooses who may be healed." Which is bullshit as God would never deprive anyone from being healed just because they couldn't pay for it.

She is nothing but a tool to them, being used for their greed.

Shinji also noted she had no friends whatsoever. It was as if she was seen as anomaly or a freak of nature due to her powers. Shinji could understand the feeling of wanting acceptance but not finding it. He knew the feeling of false acceptance; being used for others and being lied to that they care but in reality don't.

He would not allow someone else to go through that and now that he had power, he could use it to help this girl.

"Gabriel-chan." Shinji called out left the office an walked into the living room in their shared palace. That was another thing; despite having the right to have his own palace as a Great Seraph and Archangel, he hand chosen to stay with Gabriel. Her palace was more than large enough for two people and even Gabriel admitted how lonely it was before she had Shinji staying with her.

"Yes Shinji-kun." Gabriel said turning to face Shinji from her lounging position on the couch. The beautiful Seraph was dressed in a _tight_ sweater-dress that reached her mid-thigh, light blue in color that looked pretty much painted on; showing off her huge breasts (and showing she wasn't wearing a bra), her over-sexed body and showed off her nice and shapely legs. In order to procure even more of her beloved's attention, Gabriel had taken to wear more Earth-based clothing when alone in their palace; clothes that would shoe off her natural sex appeal but in a tasteful way. She just couldn't get enough of seeing Shinji's eyes roam her body with both love and lust intermingled together.

As he was now, which got a sly smile from Gabriel.

Drinking in the sight of his sexy Seraph, Shinji spoke. "I am going to recruit two members for my Brave Saint."

"Who are your potential recruits Shinji-kun?" Gabriel asked sitting up as Shinji fought not to stare at her huge breasts jiggling with every minute movement. Shinji handed her the files on his two possible recruits and Gabriel bit back a grimace at seeing two young women around his age. Those feelings were coming back even stronger now but she managed to push them down as she read the files. She would admit at being somewhat impressed by the girls Xenovia and Asia but that may have been the negative feelings making her biased. "I can see why you want the two of them. Xenovia trained under my Queen Griselda and the Holy Maiden will handle the healer aspect for your team." she said a bit dismissively. "I'm sure the two would gladly accept to serve you on your Brave Saint." she said with a strained smile.

Shinji nodded, missing Gabriel's unease at his choices, before planting a kiss on her cheek getting Gabriel to swoon slightly.

Shinji summoned a silver-white mandala to transport him to the Vatican.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Vatican City; The Vatican)**

Xenovia walked the halls of the Vatican wondering about the summons she received. Ever since her promotion to Top-class exorcist, her workload had increased greatly but that's what happens when one such as her manages to kill a High-class devil and a Phenex no less either. Sure she had severe second and third degree burns but for her to kill a Phenex member was a big deal and so she was promoted to High-class Exorcist and managed to replace Sigui as the Third Ranking Female Exorcist in the church. Griselda her mentor and guardian had been both proud and angry; proud that her student/daughter-figure had killed a Top-class Phenex devil and angry that her student/daughter-figure fought a Top-class Phenex instead of retreating.

Griselda had just been happy that Xenovia had survived.

With the Holy Maiden's Twilight Healing, Xenovia was up and running after three days of bed rest and gone on many high-level missions and completed them in record time and with minor or no injuries. She had just gotten back from an extermination mission; taking out a Top-class Fallen Angel terrorizing a local town and hoped she would have some down time.

Now just an hour after getting back she gets a summons. Sighing, Xenovia walked into the office of the Grand Pope where she saw the elderly Grand Pope Francis in his papal robes with two other people one she recognized as the Holy Maiden Asia Argento.

"Ah. Young Xenovia I'm glad you made it here post haste." the Grand Pope said. "I am sorry for this since you have just returned from a mission," Grand Pope Francis said grandfatherly to the girl. "But we have a very important guest who requested your presence along with young Argento." Francis said gesturing to the young man.

Xenovia saw the figure was a handsome bishouen of a young man dressed in silvery-white priest clothes with an armored platinum shoulder-dress with a high-collar, gold trimmed and lined with sapphires (think of Michael's from the anime but like how it described it) and had a white/gold general's cape. (It is his official Seraph 'uniform', a gift from Gabriel.) He had soft brown hair, dark blue eyes, lean-built yet muscular body.

She gasped when she recognized him. "You! You're Shinji Ikari, the Angel Slayer and Messiah!" Xenovia gasped at seeing the living legend himself and in person. Shinji gave the girl a grim nod as he remembered that Gabriel told him that she and Michael returned the memories of the Church a year ago. Stowing that thought, he looked over Xenovia. He noted her beauty was more exceptional in real life than on paper; her blue hair with a green fringe along with her dark yellow eyes gave her a very striking look. He also noted how cute Asia is with her sun-kissed waist length blonde hair, emerald green eyes and cute face.

"Indeed I am Xenovia. I have come to give you and Asia-san an offer." Shinji said getting curious looks from the girls. "I have come to offer you two a spot on my Brave Saint." he said shocking the two. "I have recently obtained Seraphim status, thus giving me the right to lead a Brave Saint. After looking over the files of potential recruits, your files are the only ones that really caught my eyes and so I am to recruit you if you agree." he explained.

"St. Shinji," the Grand Pope began getting the attention of the Seraph. Shinji mentally sighed when he heard the Grand Pope and there were two reasons for it. The first was being called St. Shinji. Gabriel had revealed that after returning the memories of the Church members, there were calls to have him rewarded and so the Grand Pope had sanctified him; officially making him a canonized saint within the Christian religion. The second reason is that the Grand Pope would no doubt question his choices in an attempt to impress him [Shinji] with possible recruits that are more 'worthy' in his [Francis] eyes. "While I do not doubt the skills of Xenovia and the contributions of Asia, they are still young. It would be more beneficial if you recruited older, more skilled and experience members of the Church." the Grand Pope said trying to influence the young Seraph.

Both Xenovia and Asia frowned at the Grand Pope's attempt to persuade Shinji to change his mind on wanting them for his Brave Saint.

"That maybe true but I am the one who chooses who shall join my Brave Saint, not you Grand Pope Francis." Shinji said in kind tone that also had a hard edge to it. "Yes Xenovia and Asia are young but so am I. While I have been able to advance quickly since becoming an angel of Heaven, I am far from reaching my full potential and this goes for these two as well." Shinji said gesturing to the girls. "Besides do you really think that many of the older members of the Church would be comfortable taking orders from me? Despite my accomplishments, they would not be able to see past my age; seeing me as young, impulsive and too eager to prove myself. They would counteract my orders in the belief that they would backfire and do their own thing." Shinji elaborated.

The Grand Pope frowned at the failed attempt to influence the Seraph and possibly gain a way to control him. He had hoped to convince him to take an exorcist that was in his [Francis] pocket. Preferably a female exorcist like Sigui and as Grand Pope use her to control Shinji since Shinji wouldn't be able to resist the wiles of an older woman and believing that Shinji was the typical Japanese teenager and have a fascination with older women.

Xenovia looked at Shinji with her usual calm and solemn gaze. Truthfully she felt flattered that Shinji wanted her to serve on his Brave Saint. Xenovia held no illusions about joining a Brave Saint and had no problem with not being chosen as she's a warrior of God no matter if she was angel or human. Despite her meteoric rise through the Church ranks, the Seraphs wouldn't chose her because of her age even with her prodigious skills. Yet here was St. Shinji, a prodigy like her since Griselda told her about Shinji's angelization, who is now a Seraph and believed she was indeed worthy of joining Brave Saint despite being young.

Asia looked at Shinji gratefully for defending her. Truthfully she always wanted to meet him since she first heard about him during the Angel Wars as he understood her and hopefully be her first true friend. Also it would allow her to leave the Church and truly use her abilities to help others and not just those the Church chose. Plus she could get to see the world and meet new people who would become her friends!

"St. Shinji, I Xenovia, agree to become a member of your Brave Saint." Xenovia said kneeling before the Great Seraph.

"I too shall join you St. Shinji." Asia said also kneeling before him.

Shinji nodded before motioning the two to stand as he summoned his Brave Saint deck and pulled out two cards; the Queen of Oracles and the Jack of Oracles. "Xenovia your skills as a Top-class Exorcist at such young age have showed you are worthy of becoming my Queen." Shinji said getting the girl to blush faintly at being called a Queen. "Henceforth you shall be known as the Queen of Oracles." Shinji said as he pressed the card to her large breasts and bound her to him. A silvery-white flash appeared and covered Xenovia as she was reincarnated into an angel. The light dispersed revealing the newly angelized Xenovia with eight bright white angel wings sprouting form her back and a white-gold halo over her head.

_So she's on the level of a Virtue huh? _Shinji mused as his Queen opened her dark yellow eyes and bowed before him.

"I am yours to command St. Shinji. I am your shield and your sword to wield as you see fit." she intoned getting a nod from her King.

Turning to Asia, the blonde nun smiled kindly at Shinji. "Asia your kindness and desire to help all no matter who they are shows just how pure your heart and soul really are. As such from henceforth you shall be known as the Jack of Oracles." Shinji intoned as he bound the girl to him. Just like with Xenovia, Asia was wrapped in a cocoon of silvery-white light that dispersed a few moments later revealing the angelized Asia with her six bright white angel wings and white-gold halo over her head.

Asia smiled serenely as she surprised everyone by tightly hugging Shinji as she profusely thanked him, who while surprised returned the hug even as the Grand Pope looked ready to admonish the nun and Xenovia merely looked on unfazed. After a few moments Asia broke the hug and bowed before her King. "Thank you for choosing me and giving this chance St. Shinji. I promise not to let you down."

"I know you won't Asia-chan." Shinji said kindly getting the nun to blush faintly. "Now lets go and get your things packed as you'll be staying with me in my palace in Heaven from now on." Shinji said getting nods from his teammates. "Thank you for your time Grand Pope Francis." Shinji said inclining his head to the Church leader before escorting his girls to their rooms to get packed and leave. With some angel magic, Shinji helped the girls pack in about thirty minutes before leaving to his shared palace with Gabriel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been three days since Shinji recruited Xenovia and Asia to his Brave Saint and began their training. After getting them settled in, he introduced the two to his girlfriend Gabriel, shocking the two that he had the most beautiful woman in universe as his girlfriend. Gabriel with her usual serene smile welcomed the two while subtly making sure they knew their places and that Shinji was hers and hers alone. The next day, Shinji had immediately started their training; Xenovia proved to be very well rounded in all areas thanks in part to Griselda who trained Xenovia into the ground so the girl could protect herself.

Since Asia was a healer, Shinji taught her defensive techniques so she could protect herself until she can find a way to escape or weather the storm until back up arrives. When Gabriel trained him, she told him about the two styles of defensive techniques; **hard-style**: shields and blocking; and **soft-style**: wards and deflection. She also revealed that one's personality affected which style they could use. Since Asia wasn't one to seek out direct confrontation, she was more of a soft-style user.

As this was going on, events were being put into motion that would test Shinji since his angelization.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji sat next to his girlfriend Gabriel as they waited for the weekly meeting of the Great Council to begin. Being a Seraphim gave him a seat on the Great Council, so he attended every weekly meeting to receive updates about Earth and what was happening in the supernatural world.

The door to the Great Hall opened, Michael entering with a frown on his face yet to Shinji it looked like a sad frown due to the shape of Michael's eyes that gave him a perpetual sad look no matter his expression. Taking his throne, Michael started the meeting.

"I thank you for coming," Michael began as every angel focused on him. "There is a grave situation on earth that our informants have discovered. The Fallen Angel Kokabiel has stolen several of the Excalibur pieces under the Church's protection. We believe, given his mind set, that he intends to instigate another Great War." He explained getting uproar from some of the angels.

Shinji knew that another Great War would be devastating, since even with both the Underworld and Heaven getting closer to full strength which was still a few centuries away, a war now would bring both to the brink of destruction. It would also invite other factions to get involved since some wanted to topple the Big Three, as the Three Factions are called, and become the dominate superpower.

"Enough!" Michael said and… silence. That was thing about Michael, he didn't have to shout, yell or roar. He carried enough power and authority that a single word was all he needed to silence a crowd of unruly angels. "Thank you. I have already chosen the ones who will handle this mission to stop our former brother and retrieve the swords. Shinji Ikari!" Michael said getting Shinji's attention. "You have been an angel for three and a half months now. It is time for your first mission for Heaven. You are to either retrieve or destroy the Excalibur pieces and also capture Kokabiel alive so we may interrogate him. We need to know if all of the Grigori are behind this act or if he is solo in this endeavor. If you can't, then you are to kill him." He said getting Shinji to frown and unbelieving eyes from Gabriel.

Kokabiel was a former Ophanim, one of the most powerful, before he fell from Heaven and one of the few ancient Fallen Angels to survive the Great War. Despite Shinji's own vast powers, he wasn't ready to take on such a challenge. Especially given Kokabiel's sadistic attitude in battle and his brutality towards his enemies; several female angels were forced to fall after the bastard had raped them and given that Shinji stopped the Grigori's plans... Gabriel feared for the life of her beloved Shinji.

"Hai Michael-sama." Shinji said with determination as Michael summoned the files Shinji needed for the mission. Taking the manila folder in front of him, Shinji left so he could prepare for the mission. Gabriel left also intent to help her beloved with this whether Michael allowed her to or not. Teleporting to their shared palace, Shinji and Gabriel headed to their office as the former called out for his Brave Saint members as Gabriel called for her Queen of Hearts Griselda Quarta.

"Do not worry Shinji-kun." Gabriel spoke to her beloved as they waited for their Brave Saint members. Shinji turned to look at his beautiful girlfriend with a curious look on his face. Gabriel gave her beloved her usual serene smile. "Remember Shinji-kun, you are never alone. I will always be there to help you no matter what." she said tenderly cupping Shinji's cheek. Shinji leaned into Gabriel's touch, his heart swelling at her words. She always managed to fill him with warmth and made him feel that all would be alright and the best part she genuinely loved him.

He brought her into an embrace and stared lovingly into her beautiful sapphire eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you so much Gabriel-chan."

"And I love you." she returned taking his lips for a chaste kiss. She would have deepened it but she sensed her beloved's Saint members and gently broke their embrace conveying with her eyes that they'll be more when they're alone.

"You called for us St. Shinji." Xenovia asked as she and Asia entered the office. Shinji blushed faintly when he saw his Queen; the reason was that Xenovia was drying her damp hair with a towel while another rested on her shoulders covering the top-half of her large breasts while another towel was wrapped tightly around her shapely hips. The bright white-gold Q on the back of her left hand was proudly displayed on her bare flesh. Shinji realized she had just gotten out of the shower when he called. Gabriel glared darkly at the (in her mind) slut that was trying to seduce HER man. Asia blinked as she noted the suddenly tense atmosphere and wondered what caused it.

"Uh... Xenovia-chan can you get dressed... please." Shinji said turning his head from his scantly clad Queen. Even though he's in a relationship with Gabriel, he's still a red-blooded male and seeing a bodacious hotty like Xenovia pretty much naked with only two towels covering her modesty did cause his mind to wander a bit... picturing that it was Gabriel dressed like that instead of Xenovia before he forced the image away.

Xenovia blinked before looking down at herself. "Huh. I had forgotten I just got of the shower when you called for me St. Shinji." she said without a hint of shame at her King seeing her like this. Calling on her angelic powers, a white orb encompassed her for a few short moments before it vanished revealing she was in a blue/green belly top with "Angel Mode" written on the front and a golden oracle symbol on the back with capri jeans on her legs. A few minutes later a silver-white mandala appeared and deposited Griselda Quarta.

"Lady Gabriel you have summoned me." Griselda said in her usual sensual voice; hinting to her Spanish-Italian heritage.

Gabriel nodded to her Queen. "Yes. My beloved Shinji has been given his first mission and it is quite the test." Griselda nodded having met Shinji after his angelization and even had the honor to dance with him at his ascension party a little over three weeks ago. She knew of Gabriel's relationship with Shinji which left the sister mixed. While knowing a person's age had no bearing on their relationship if they truly loved that person but Gabriel is several centuries old and Shinji isn't even twenty yet so how could Gabriel justify having a relationship with a person so many centuries younger than her.

_Talk about robbing the cradle. _Griselda mused before seeing Gabriel leave abruptly. The King of Hearts returned with a visitor; a young woman around Shinji's age with long, light brown hair styled into twin side ponytails each held with a blue scrunchy and violet eyes. She wears the standard Church battle attire, same as Xenovia's with some slight differences.

"Hello everyone! I'm Irina Shidou, the Ace of Clubs serving on Michael-sama's Brave Saint." Irina said excitedly. "St. Shinji-sama, Michael-sama has ordered me to join you on this mission to give you further back up." she said getting nods from the group. The more skilled members they had, the better this would go.

"Alright! Here's what is happening. The remaining Excalibur fragments have been stolen by the Fallen Angel Kokabiel." he said getting wide eyes from Xenovia and Asia. Griselda nodded grimly already knowing about the thefts along with Irina. "There is more. Kokabiel is planning to use the fragments to instigate another Great War." Shinji said getting gasps from the other women. "As you can realize, we have a lot riding on us to succeed and keep the fragile peace we have now." Shinji said grimly.

"Objectives St. Shinji." Xenovia said.

"For the Excalibur fragments, we are to either retrieve or destroy them. For Kokabiel we have to capture him alive as to ascertain if the Grigori organization is behind this act or if he's alone." he said getting grimaces from the other women. "From the information, Kokabiel headed towards Japan, Tokyo. Thankfully there is already a safe-house there for use to use as a base of operations. Get your LTR packs ready and head out!" Shinji said getting 'Yes sirs!' from the saint members. Several moments later, the group teleported to the safe-house.

When they arrived at the safe house; a fairly shrine with all the modern amenities to live comfortably, Gabriel and Shinji had given the girls a tour of the shrine before they got settled in.

The following morning, the saint members awoke the smell of a delicious breakfast, making their stomachs growl like a bear. Xenovia and Asia had immediately rushed to the bathroom to get their morning rituals done so they could once again taste the divine food their King made. Griselda and Irina followed after, surprised at their fellow sisters' actions.

The bathroom was large in size: in the front of the room were four sinks, two on both sides with a low-standing cabinet and floating mirror, next were two large cabinets on either side for cleaning supplies and toiletries, six shower stalls lined the walls, three on each side and evenly spaced. Near the back was a large Jacuzzi-styled tub able to fit six full grown adults in it easily. Further back were four smart toilets, two on either side and a urinal on each side as well. Getting over their surprise at the large bathroom clearly meant to accommodate a fairly large family, Griselda and Irina went about their morning routines now thankfully for the bathroom's design since they weren't cramped together.

Once done, the made their way to the kitchen where they found Shinji making a breakfast buffet of eastern and western foods with Gabriel helping him, and Xenovia and Asia patiently awaiting the food. For Irina and Griselda, it was a bit surreal see two Archangel-class angels dressed in aprons and regular human clothing cooking breakfast together, one humming a jaunty tune while the other merely enjoyed helping her beloved. The two noted they looked like a happy married couple. Getting over the weirdness of the situation, they sat down at the table and waited. Gabriel came over setting the table before going back to Shinji.

In few moments the food was the table and Gabriel led them in grace before they all dug in. The flavor of food exploded in the mouths of Griselda and Irina like a fireworks display, the angelic exorcists tearing into their food, but made sure to savor the delicious tastes. Irina had tears in her eyes at the taste, calling it heavenly. This got Xenovia to retort that the reason for it the 'heavenly taste' was due to being made by two angels. Griselda hushed them so she could enjoy more of this master piece of culinary art. Gabriel also enjoyed her beloved's cooking, once again thanking her Father's spirit for allowing her to get to Shinji first and not the devils.

Shinji just smiled as he ate his own food, his mind wondering over the mission. It had been three and a half months since he had been back on Earth, and he didn't know what would happen. During the course of his studies under Gabriel, he learned that Kuoh was secretly run by a few devils. Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri were the heiresses of two high-ranking devil clans; the Gremory and Sitri respectively. They are also the younger siblings of two of the current Satans; Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan; Sirzechs being the older brother of Rias where Serafall is the older sister of Sona. The only reason they didn't approach him yet was a mandate the leaders of the Three Factions to leave him alone so he could live his life without supernatural interference anymore.

Now that he's an angel due to Yuma aka Raynare the Fallen Angel, that mandate was now rescinded and the devils may target him like the Fallen Angels have.

_Looks like I'll be transferring to another school then. _Shinji thought a bit darkly. He snapped out of his semi-dark thoughts when Gabriel suggested a 'war council' to discuss their next moves. Agreeing, the six finished up breakfast, Irina volunteering to help Shinji clean up while the others got ready for the council.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," Shinji said. Gabriel had given him tactical authority given this is his first mission for Heaven. That and he knew area better than them. It had been several years since Irina was last in Japan so she didn't know how much it had changed while she was gone. "You need to know that the city is currently under the control of two powerful High-class devils, who have split the city between them." Shinji said explaining about Rias and Sona.

The saint members took in the information, slightly alarmed that they might run into the younger siblings of the current Satans. Shinji reassured them that they'll stay out of their way, as despite being devils they won't attack unless provoked.

"Alright we know that Fallen Angels take over churches and manipulate fallen priests," Shinji said as Gabriel summoned a map of the city for him. "Kokabiel wants to start another Great War, so he'll come to this city due to Rias and Sona."

"They're high-profile targets." Xenovia realized. "If he can take them out, their older siblings might be willing to wage another war to gain revenge, fitting his plans for war."

Shinji nodded grim faced like the others. "Yes. But the good news is that he won't be able to strike right away. He'll lay low for a while, using this time to study them. Find their routines and patterns in their daily lives. That way he can plan accordingly and strike them when they least expected it." Shinji said as he studied the map. With a wave of his hand, several buildings were circled in a bright red circle. "These are all the known churches in the city, making it eight buildings that we'll have to investigate, but that will tip them off to us." Shinji mused looking over the map.

"From the information Metatron managed to gather, there has been an influx of fallen priests in this area." Gabriel spoke taking over. "About eighty have been sighted in heading here so this shows that Kokabiel is serious about his intentions for a new war. This is the beginnings of his army."

"What will we do now?" Xenovia asked her King.

"As of now nothing." Shinji said standing. "This is now the waiting game. Kokabiel knows that Heaven already has been notified of his actions. He knows that Heaven will not let this slide and send someone after him to take him out and keep the other factions from getting involved." He began explaining. "He'll be keeping a look out for anything he dubs suspicious to make sure this goes off without a hitch."

"So we'll have to be incognito so not to tip off Kokabiel and gather what information we can." Griselda said tapping her chin.

"That is correct Griselda-san and I have the perfect cover for us." Shinji said with slight smirk that was mimicked by Gabriel before getting up to make the necessary calls.

"And that is St. Shinji?" Asia asked her King reverently.

"How do you feel about going to school?" he asked kindly.

"Eh?!" the other women asked confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later, Shinji, Gabriel and their saint members were registered for Kuoh Academy. Well the saint members were, Shinji and Gabriel were returning from their 'internship'. It was agree upon that their current plan of secretly watching over the devils was dangerous, since Kuoh is run by them, it made sense to secretly watch over two prime targets of Kokabiel; Rias and Sona. Shinji learned from Metatron's spying that the devils made up a story that Shinji had accepted an internship, thus explaining his 'disappearance' when Gabriel 'kidnapped' him three and a half months ago.

Irina, Xenovia and Asia would be third year students like Shinji and Gabriel and be in all of his classes to keep them together. Griselda would be an assistant teacher in the Kendo Club. Shinji had told them all he could about Kuoh Academy, warning them specifically of the Perverted Trio – Matsuda, Motohama and Issei, the most perverted males in the entire school. The girls were less than pleased to hear about the acts of the trio and made mental notes to teach them a lesson if they [the Perverted Trio] tried that on them.

Shinji, Gabriel back in her Gabriella persona, Asia, Irina and Xenovia walked through the gates of Kuoh getting everyone's attention, the devils included (since they could feel the holy energies radiating off them). While Gabriel as Gabriella wore the complete Kuoh Academy girls' uniform and Xenovia wore the uniform sans cloak, Asia wore a black sweater-vest instead of the waistcoat and shoulder cloak and Irina wore black bike shorts underneath her skirt and white and blue tennis shoes.

The student body took note of Gabriella and Shinji's intertwined arms, clearing showing that they are indeed a couple. Nearly all the boys were crying, pitifully crying that Gabriella was forever out their reach, with a man as 'average' as Shinji Ikari. The few she-devils that wanted Shinji glowered at Gabriella, angry that the incognito Great Seraph had taken the Angel Slayer away from them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had gone be relatively quick for the angels. After Asia, Irina and Xenovia introduced themselves, it had been the usual day at Kuoh for Shinji. The boys tried to hit on the newest beauties of Kuoh who in turn ignored them. The girls approached Gabriella asking questions about her relationship with Shinji. A few of his classmates had asked about his internship, Shinji using his time as an angel to help them since the devils didn't elaborate on what kind of internship it was.

It had been peaceful until the end of the school day when he and his entourage were confronted by the devils. Well not confronted per say, Momo who Shinji shares art class with had given Shinji an invitation to meet with both Sona and Rias at the Occult Research Club HQ.

While the sisters were nervous, Shinji and Gabriella figured they might as well get this over with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Occult Research Club HQ)**

To say the situation was tense was an understatement. On one side were the devils: Rias Gremory and her peerage consisting of Akeno Himejima, Yuuto Kiba, Koneko Toujou, Kiyome Abe, Gasper Tepes and the pervert Issei Hyoudou. Then there was Sona Sitri and her peerage consisting of Tsubaki Shinra, Reya Kusaka, Momo Hanakai, Tsubasa Yura, Loup Garou, Meguri Tomoe, Bennia, Ruruko Nimura, and Genshiro Saji.

On the other side of the large room was Shinji, his girlfriend Gabriella aka Gabriel and their Brave Saint members Asia, Xenovia and Griselda along with Michael's Ace Irina. Irina glared at Issei, ashamed and disappointed that he's now a devil and a raging pervert with a breasts fetish.

"Shall we parley then?" Shinji said taking control of the situation. Rias and Sona nodded, taking turns at glaring at Gabriella. "I will you tell this right now, yes I am an angel having accepting Gabriel-chan's offer." He said revealing a bit of his holy aura, getting the devils to grit their teeth at the sheer vastness of it and how it pressed down upon them trying to subjugate them. "I presume you wish to know why I have returned with several more angels in a 'devil hot spot'." He stated.

"That would be nice." Saji muttered but shut up when Sona glared darkly at him.

Shinji began explaining the current situation with Kokabiel; his stealing of the Excalibur pieces in his plot to start another war. He explained Kokabiel's possible targeting of Rias and Sona which would in his mind incite their older siblings into waging war to gain vengeance.

"This is serious then." Sona muttered, her tactical mind quickly mind going over the information in just a few seconds. She focused on Shinji, staring him right in the eyes. "Will we be able to form a temporary alliance to stop this Kokabiel and his plots?" The Sitri heiress asked the angel.

"I see no problem with that." Shinji answered. "His actions affect everyone and if he succeeds then it may bring us to the brink of destruction if the other factions got involved. Would you and Rias-sempai mind we use Kuoh as a staging ground of sorts?" he asked. The two devil heiresses looked at each other, having a silent conversation before turning back to Shinji. But it was Kiba who answered, an answer that shocked everyone.

"No." Kiba said with his eyes shadowed and getting everyone to look at him.

"No?" Griselda parroted. "Look I understand that with you being devils and us being angels, there will be some hesitance in forming an alliance, but if Kokabiel succeeds in killing these two (gesturing to Rias and Sona) then he'll win and get the war he wants." She reasoned to the blonde devil.

"I care not about our species as devils and angels." Kiba retorted, glaring balefully at Xenovia and Irina. "What I care about is finally gaining vengeance on the Excaliburs!"

"Vengeance on the Excaliburs?" Shinji asked curious about what Kiba meant.

"Before I became a servant of Rias, I was a human experiment for the Church." Kiba began. "The Vatican was trying to find a way to create artificial Holy Sword users…"

"You're talking about Project Sword Birth." Xenovia realized looking at Kiba with a more critical eye. Shinji, Gabriel and Griselda grimaced at that. After his ascension to Seraphim, this gave him access to classified information, one of which being Project Sword Birth. Shinji could not believe such a project was allowed to happen, and that Michael simply had the one responsible excommunicated instead of executed. Gabriel had demanded that the project be stopped since the price was too high but Michael only had alternatives be sought using the current data they had. Xenovia had learned about it after becoming a Top-class Exorcist and was quite shocked at what happened and disagreed with the project. Griselda had long since known about the project and like her young ward disagreed and was thankful that the Church was looking for alternatives

"What is this Project Sword Birth?" Sona asked curiously as Rias frowned knowing how sensitive the topic was for her Knight.

"Project Sword Birth was a way to create artificial Holy Sword users. Natural Holy Sword users are _extremely_ rare. Because of it, the Church wanted to find a way to create more Holy Sword users because they have several Holy Swords in their possession besides the Excaliburs." Kiba began. "A brilliant but secretly deranged scientist in the Church's R&D sector discovered that to be a Holy Sword user, one needs a large amount of what he dubbed 'Light Attribute'." he went on.

"Basically Light Attribute is the human equivalent of Seiki used by angels." Gabriel answered the question before it could be asked. She got nods from the devils which allowed Kiba to continue.

"The scientist took this to the Grand Pope and explained he may be able to create artificial Holy Swords users. The Grand Pope, elated, gave him full power, authority and all the funds he would need to make his project into reality. Thus Project Sword Birth was born." Kiba said starting to lose himself in his memories.

"And the scientist behind the project?" Sona asked.

"Valper Galilei." Kiba hissed. The sheer hatred he held for the man was palpable to such a degree that everyone shivered. "He 'kidnapped' up to 300 children. Most were from orphanages from around the world, who happily gave the children over to him since because he was a high-ranking member of the clergy, they did not suspect the dark intentions he had for them. Some, like myself, volunteered not knowing the truth behind the project." He explained getting shocked looks from everyone but his fellow Gremory servants.

"You were a servant of the light?" Irina asked curiously though shaken to find out that the church employed such a man like Valper and allowed him to do such things. She was only a Mid-class Exorcist so she was not privy to this information like Xenovia and Griselda.

Kiba nodded, his glare weakening a bit. "Hai. I was adopted by an Archbishop and later showed an affinity for swordsmanship. I wanted prove myself and saw this as my chance to do so and do some real good in the world but that didn't happen." He snarled as he clenched his fists.

"Why would he kidnap them?" Asia asked still shocked about this.

"Because humans naturally produce small amounts of both light and dark attributes." Gabriel said with a sigh. "I'm sure you know of the concept of Yin and Yang?" she asked getting nods. "Well it is true to a degree. Humans produce equal amounts of light attribute, which as I said earlier is the human equivalent to Seiki, and dark attribute the human equivalent to Yoki which is used by devils and yokai." She explained getting looks of understanding.

"Valper discovered this and created a way to harvest the light attribute from the children he kidnapped." Kiba continued with his story. "But doing so killed the recipients, and those who were infused with the taken light attribute weren't able to handle such an influx of such large amounts light attribute and died as well."

"He disrupted the equilibrium between the light and dark attributes." Gabriel grimaced. "As I said earlier, humans produce equal light and dark attributes in small amounts. The body is already used to the amounts it produces on its own, but when the balance is forcibly disrupted then the body is forced to adapt or die." She explained with a grimace.

Kiba nodded tersely at that. "This continued on for three years; three torturous years of hell. Those who didn't meet his requirements or rebelled in some form were killed, brutally in front of us as a way to break our wills. To see if his experiment worked, he had the surviving 'test subjects' practice with the Excalibur pieces. Those who were unable to 'synchronize' with the swords were killed as an example for his zero-tolerance for failure. When he ran low on numbers, he would send agents out to gather more from the orphanages he visited before, who merely thought he was doing an excellent job of finding the children a home." He explained and Shinji could see just how haunted Kiba was because of that experience.

"Out of the seven hundred, only I managed to survive and show a high synch ratio with each Excalibur I practiced with. But Valper decreed that I was no longer useful and tried to kill me. I barely manage to survive and this is when Buchou happened upon me, taking pity she resurrected me as her Knight and I've served her faithfully for the past three years." He said looking gratefully at Rias who smiled happy he held her in such regard.

"Your hatred for the Excaliburs is almost pathological." Shinji muttered looking at Kiba. Irina was pale because she now she realized the 'blessing' she received to become a Holy Sword user was no 'blessing' but a sick perversion. Exactly how many had the Church allowed to be killed in order for them create artificial holy sword users like her? How many of the others like her had the souls of hundreds inside them giving them the ability to wield holy swords? Oh God she felt sick.

"Because of this, the Excaliburs forever hold my enmity along with those who wield them!" Kiba declared balefully glaring at Xenovia and Irina.

"You can sense we wield two Excalibur pieces and thus you wish to fight us." Xenovia mused standing up and staring down Kiba unflinchingly. "If you really wish to learn the true power of the light," she said holding out her right hand and summoning her Excalibur piece Excalibur Destruction. "Then who I am do deny you your wish." She finished leveling the Holy Sword at Kiba who merely sneered.

"Oh boy." Shinji groaned face palming.

* * *

And cut! Chapter 2 of Archangel is done and ready. Now I already had chapter done but I made serious changes to it as I did more research on angels and Heaven so to make this a true epic. I've received many reviews about how original this story is as it is the first story where the main character becomes an Angel instead of a devil. I've learned much from my intensive research and I've incorporated that information in this story.

Shinji's unique ability as an angel is called Twilight manipulation; the mixed essence between light and darkness and the fusion of light and darkness manipulation. Shinji can use Twilight in the various ways: Photo-Umbrakinesis, Dark Energy Manipulation, Twilight Effect Field, Twilight Energy Manipulation (Twilight Energy Absorption; Twilight Energy Amplification; Twilight Energy Assimilation; Twilight Energy Attacks and Twilight Infusion; Twilight Energy Aura; Twilight EnergyConcentration; Twilight Energy Constructs; Twilight Energy Conversion; Twilight Energy-Field Manipulation; Twilight Energy Generation; Twilight Energy Metabolization; Twilight Energy Negation; Twilight Energy Perception; Twilight Energy Sensing; Twilight Energy State and Twilight Energy Transferal.

*Twilight is not some made up power I created; it is in fact a real power. In order to learn more go to the website Powerlisting dot wikia dot com and search for Twilight Manipulation. This website literally has everything on various powers and abilities seen in comics, anime and manga, movies, books, etc. It gives you the capabilities and applications on each power and even sub-powers connected to the main power.*

The AoD, or Angels of Destruction, are in fact real and their job is grim and destructive; enacting punishments on sinners worldwide. These angels are seen as both good and evil with Samael being the most controversial being considered to be both one of the greatest and one of the worst of all spirits who exist in Heaven, on earth, and in Hell. Samael is also the Archangel of Destruction because he's the most powerful of the angels. The numbers of the AoDs range from 12,000 to 40,000 to 90,000 but most sources claim 12,000. Kemuel is the chief angel of the Angel of Destructions, meaning he's there leader. Za'afiel is also an angel of destruction as well as the Angel of Hurricanes.

Shinji has in his own way been controversial so making him the Archangel of Destruction was sensible and his other Archangel titles are explained in the story.

Shinji having his own Holy Sword was not part of my original plan but a reviewer suggested giving him one. Now originally he had Excalibur Ruler but I decided to change this as the sword does not fit Shinji at all. Shinji is not the type to try and control others and a sword that gives him the ability to subjugate another living being will likely remind him of his times during the Angel Wars where NERV tried to control him. So I will give Shinji another sword that will fit him and it will be a gift from Gabriel. It will probably be seen in chapter 3 or 4.

For the being the Original Angel, after research I found an angel titled the **"Oldest Angel" **and his name is Logos. Logos ("the word" or "reason") - a secret name of God. Also known as Michael, Metatron, the Holy Spirit, and the Messiah. Philo says that Logos is "the angel that appeared to Hagar, the cloud at the Red Sea, one of the three angels that appeared to Abraham at Mamre, [and] the divine form that changed the name of Jacob to Israel at Peniel." Philo also calls him "the image of God, His Angel" and "the Oldest Angel, who is as though it were the Angel-chief of many names; for he is called Dominion and Name of God."

In order to make this story unique I took this and made changes; Logos is the first angelic creation of God instead of Michael. Logos had powers equal to his father's which worried God so God did what the Rikudo Sennin did to the Jubi; God took logos' energy and wrapped it in the bodies of the Michael, Lucifer and the angel known as the Holy Ghost. God then entombed Logos' body on Earth which would later be revealed as the continent **Antarctica**. (This will also be in the Rise of the Satan V2)

As for the beings Naamah and Argat bat Mahlat; in Jewish mythology they are the wives of Samael and is part of the quartet known as the Dark angels of prostitution along side Lilith and Mahalat. In Jewish mythology, Lilith is the first woman and wife of Adam who left the Garden of Eden and became the first demoness known as a succubus. Argat bat Mahlat and Mahalat are pure succubus where as Naamah is a Succubus/Fallen angel hybrid who mates with Asmodeus to have the son Shamdan. In this story and my others, they will remain the same except that Lilith is a Succubus/Devil hybrid due to her marriage to the Original Lucifer.

Another thing is Shinji's relationship with Gabriel. The reviewer Tyrant's Bane cited Heaven's laws about love and sex. The pairing is one of the reasons why so many like it; it is the challenge of the pairing itself. What I mean is that you my loyal readers want to see if Shinji and Gabriel can have a relationship as angels that is part of the challenge in writing this story. Will Shinji and Gabriel be able to have the relationship they want or will they fall from Heaven to have it? That is the beauty of this story.

For Shinji's Brave Saint, I did research into the card suits since the Brave Saint is based on the French Card Suit and learned there were expansions with different suits. The expansions ranged from five to six to eight. The historical fifth suits were the blue Royals with the suit symbol being the crown, an American version had Eagles the fifth suit. The historical sixth suits were the red Crosses and black Bullets. While the commercial eighth suits included Moons, black Stars, red four-leaved Clovers and black Tears. Another version of the eight suits had red Roses, black Axes, black Tridents and red Doves. While another version had Club, Spade, Heart and Diamond suits, it adds the Cross, Oracle, Castle and Shield suits.

In this story there are ten suits for the Brave Saints: Club, Spade, Heart, Diamond, Crown (aka the Royal), Castle, Cross, Bullet, Oracle, Star and Rose. The reason is that in HSDxD there are ten Seraphs but since in this story two of the Seraphs had become fallen angels it fist the whole Michael wanting to restore the Seraphim since they lost two.

Another point is Xenovia and Asia. They were meant to join Shinji's Brave Saint as I further developed this. I increased Xenoiva's overall skills and abilities since I like her character a lot and so made her Queen of Shinji's Brave Saint. I dislike the fact that she's pretty much a power idiot in the series so I changed her to be more well-rounded and tactical instead of powering through everything because really that doesn't work very well. Kokabiel pretty much owned the Gremory group along with Irina and Xenovia since they only used power and no tactics.

I also like Asia and believed it was bullshit with what happened to her. She was obviously tricked since devils look like humans with the exception of the bat-like devil wings. Since she was clearly tricked that should have been taken into account since from what I've been able to gather Asia WAS NOT TRAINED TO DETECT DEVIL ENERGIES LIKE EXORCISTS! So how can Michael condone an innocent being banished when she did not receive the training to detect the differences between human energies (Ki) and devil energies (Yoki). It is complete bullshit!

We then get to see Griselda Quarta and Irina as part of the Brave Saints in the main HSDxD universe; Griselda as the Queen of Hearts and Irina as the Ace of Clubs.

You guys know the deal; read and review. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
